


Naming

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Torres: No no, Rosita doesn't moveBishop: I'm sorry? Rosita as in...Ellie finds out Nick does have attachments...somewhat.





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the incorrectncisquotes blog on Tumblr :)  
> The first of the quotes/scene series!

It was one of the days they had off and Ellie found herself at Nick’s apartment. Which honestly wasn’t such an odd thing these days, but today they were having a horror movie marathon.

Ellie looked from all the food she had placed on his kitchen counters to the living room.

She definitely needed more room for the food.

Her gaze locked on the huge recliner Nick had near the couch. Her head tilt as she studied it. It _would_ make more room if she moved it, and it was in a weird spot for a recliner.

Ellie went behind the recliner, grabbing the back of it. She pulled, grunting when it wouldn’t budge.

Did he _glue_ it to the floor or something?

With a huff, she grabbed the recliner again trying to pull it backwards.

“Move you stupid chair.” She mumbled to herself, letting out a noise of frustration when it didn’t even move a inch.

“Whoa whoa what are you doing?” Nick asked right as he walked into his apartment, barely giving a glance at the crowd of junk food as he placed a pack of beer next to it.

“Trying to move your chair!” Ellie glared at it.

“No no, Rosita doesn’t move.”

Ellie looked at him oddly. Rosita?

“I’m sorry? Rosita as in…” She trailed off, gesturing for him to explain.

“As in ‘Rosita does not move’.” Nick said slowly.

Ellie gave him a ‘are you crazy’ look. “Nick, it’s just a chair what’s the big deal!”

“The big deal is-” Nick sits in the recliner. “It’s the exact equal distance from the bathroom to the kitchen and it’s at the perfect angle so you don’t get any glare coming from Stevie!”

Nick looked at her like she was _ridiculous_ for suggesting a thing.

Ellie sighed. “Stevie the TV?”

“Uh duh.”

“Nick...I..have so many questions that I’m not going to ask but for a guy who had no ‘attachments’ he sure does a good job at _naming his stuff_.” Ellie said the last part loudly. Seriously, who named their recliner and TV?

He shrugged. “Like you never named things you had before.”

“....Things that were alive, yes.”

“B, it’s not nice to judge people.”

“Wha-” She stared at him open mouthed. “I’m not judging!”

“Yeah, you are.” Nick started grabbing their marathon supplies and bringing them into the living room. Where she still was in opinion of there not being enough room for all the food.

Ellie huffed. “Let’s just watch the movies.”

Right before the movie started, Nick leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“By the way...I really wouldn’t judge, or do we need to talk about Fred?”

Her head spun in his direction. “How do _you_ know about Fred!”

Nick smirked. “Inside source.”

Ellie gasped. “George told you didn’t he!?”

Nick said nothing as he shoved popcorn into his mouth.

“Oh he’s so dead..” She gave him a glare. “And I _don’t_ like this whole you being friends with my brothers thing!”

“I’m lovable.” Nick said right after he swallowed. He gave her a innocent look. “You know that better than anyone.”

Ellie shoved his arm. “Ugh shut up and look at Stevie.”

Nick snickered to himself making her roll her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
